pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur is a fictional species of Pokémon from the Pokémon series of video games. Bulbasaur is numbered 001 in the National Pokédex, making it the first Pokémon listed, and is a Basic Stage Pokémon (followed by Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32). Bulbasaur is a grass/poison Pokémon. It usually weighs around 6.9 kilograms (15.2 lbs) and has a height of 0.7 meters (2'4"). Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their back which grows steadily larger as the Bulbasaur mutures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is neccasary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. A Bulbasaur is a starter option in Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Bulbasaur can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow in Cerulian City, from a girl in the house next to the pokemon center. You can obtain a Bulbasaur in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow, or in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur is his first Kanto starter Pokémon he acquired in a hidden village he attacked Misty when he thought she was going to steal an Oddish.He had a chance to evolve but refused to because he learned Solarbeam by not evolving.He is also a Pokémon that can save Ash's other Pokémon when Snorlax fell it nearly crushed Totodile but Bulbasaur saved the big jaw Pokémon.He is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in Japanese and by Tara Jayne and Michelle Knotz in English Trivia *The bulb on Bulbasaur's back was, according to its Pokédex entry in Red/Blue/LeafGreen, planted at birth. Throughout its evolutions, the bulb will eventually bloom into a large flower. *Bulbasaur uses its bulb to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaurs to survive for days without eating. *Bulbasaur bulbs contain a nutritional seed which Bulbasaur can withdraw energy from in order to grow. The seed gets energy by soaking up the sun's rays (photosynthesis). Pokédex data Naturally learnt attacks These are attacks which are learnt naturally by Bulbasaur — that is, learnt without the use of a TM or HM (automatically learned once they reach a certain level). The rows entitled with acronyms are used to identify at what level the Pokémon learns that attack in that game. For example, if the number "7" was in a row entitled RGB beside an attack named "Foobar", than that Pokémon would learn the attack "Foobar" at level seven in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Any attacks which are learned at "Catch" means that they already know that attack when they are caught. N/A means that that attack is not learnable in that game. RGB stands for Red/Green/Blue, Y''' stands for Yellow, '''GSC stands for Gold, Silver, Crystal, RS stands for Ruby/Sapphire, FRLG stands for FireRed/LeafGreen, GSC/FRLG stands for Gold/Silver/Crystal/FireRed/LeafGreen, and D/P stands for Diamond/Pearl. Learnable machine moves The following moves can be taught to Bulbasaurs via the use of TMs or HM: HMs Number / / / / / / 1 Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut 4 Strength Strength Strength 5 Flash Flash Flash 6 Rock Smash Rock Smash Rock Smash TMs Number / / / / / / 2 Headbutt 3 Swords Dance Swords Dance Curse 6 Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic 8 Body Slam Body Slam 9 Take Down Take Down Bullet Seed Bullet Seed Bullet Seed 10 Double Edge Double Edge Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power 11 Sunny Day Sunny Day Sunny Day Sunny Day 12 Sweet Scent 13 Snore 17 Protect Protect Protect Protect 19 Giga Drain Giga Drain Giga Drain Giga Drain 20 Rage Rage Endure 21 Mega Drain Mega Drain Frustration Frustration Frustration Frustration 22 Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam 27 Return Return Return Return 31 Mimic Mimic Mud Slap 32 Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team 33 Reflect Reflect 34 Bide Bide Swagger 35 Sleep Talk 36 Sludge Bomb Sludge Bomb Sludge Bomb 40 Defense Curl 42 Facade Facade Facade 43 Secret Power Secret Power Secret Power 44 Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest 45 Attract Attract Attract Attract 49 Fury Cutter 50 Substitute Substitute 53 Energy Ball 58 Endure 70 Flash 75 Swords Dance 78 Captivate 82 Sleep Talk 83 Natural Gift 86 Grass Knot 87 Swagger 90 Substitute Miscellaneous information *'Type:' , *'Species:' Seed Pokémon *'Color:' Green *'Ability:' Overgrow *'Gender distribution:' 87.5% male, 12.5% female Name in other languages *'Japanese:' フシギダ�? (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (strange) and Tane (seed) *'French:' Bulbizarre *'German:' Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed) Pokédex numbers *'National Pokédex:' 001 *'Johto:' 226 *'Hoenn:' 203 Category:Pokédex entries External links *Image from Turquoise Labs ca:Bulbasaur es:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur Category: First-Generation Pokémon